So The Beautiful is Beach
by Vsuke Uchiha
Summary: Sakura sangat menyukai pantai yang indah, dan itu membuat dia sangat betah berlama-lama di pantai karena itu mengingatkannya dengan teman masa kecilnya yang pernah bersama-sama. karena suat kejadian sakura harus pindah ke kota. disana dia di pertemukan dengan sesosok cowok tampan bermodel rambut pantat ayam yang menyebalkan baginya. Selamat membaca :) tinggalkan Review! hehe


Aku sedang melihat hamparan Pantai yang sangat membuat ku damai dan tenang. Pantai yang sangat buatku betah untuk berlama-lama di sini, aku tersenyum dengan sangat tulus bahwa aku benar bahagia bisa sempet ke Pantai ini dan aku tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa sedihku ini yang akan sebentar lagi akan meninggalkan Pantai yang sejak dulu sering ke sini kalau sedang sedih atau bahagia walaupun begitu aku mengucapkan banyak terimakasih aku bisa berkesempatan melihat pantai yang sangat indah ini .

"Sakura." suara yang sangat lembut membuatku menengok ke belakang, aku tersenyum kepada orang tersebut yang memanggilku dengan senyuman yang sangat tulus.

Aku berdiri dan menepuk pantatku yang yang kotor akibat aku duduk di pasir tersebut. Aku menghampiri orang yang memanggilku .

"Ne, Kaasan. aku sudah siap untuk pergi dari tempat ini." kataku yakin akan kata-kataku, Kaasanku tersenyum kepadaku dengan tulus dan menepuk ubu-ubun kepalaku .

"Sakura, apa kamu benar-benar siap-siap meninggalkan semua ini? Kaasan berharap kamu tidak menyesal dengan semua ini."aku tersenyum ke Kaasan dengan penuh yakin.

"Kaasan aku sangat yakin dan aku tidak akan menyesal akan keputusan aku ini." aku menghela nafas dengan sangat berat walaupun hanya sebentar sebelum aku memulai berkata, sebenarnya aku tidak terlalu yakin tapi inilah keputusanku meninggalkan kota yang sudah aku tempati sejak kecil bersama Kaasan .

"Baiklah sayang… Kaasan yakin kamu pasti tegar untuk menghadapi ini semua nanti walaupun kita tidak tinggal lagi di sini " Kaasan meberiku kekuatan, padahal aku yakin pasti Kaasan juga sedih dengan semua ini.

Aku memeluk Kaasan dengan sangat erat "Kaasan arigato."

Kaasan mengelus kepalaku dengan penuh kasih sayang yang selalu dia berikan kepadaku "Ne, Sakura ayo kita pergi … sebentar lagi kereta akan berangkat ke kota konoha" kata Kaasan , aku melepas pelukkanku dan menatap Kaasan dan aku tersenyum sekaligus menganggukkan kepala .

.

.

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Chara-chara yang main di story ini punya Otousan Masashi Kishimoto#plakkk :p

Pair : Sasuke Uchiha dan Sakura Haruno

Rated : T

Warning : Ooc, Typo, yahhh begitu deh bingung :D  
.

.

Suara yang penuh dengan orang-orang yang berlalu lalang gadis merah muda yang sangat menyolok di antara orang-orang tersebut hanya duduk manis bersama seorang wanita tua yang sangat mirip dengannya, Sakura Haruno adalah nama pemeran di tokoh ini hanya melihat-lihat orang yang sedang sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka sendiri .

"Kaasan, apa di sana aku bisa menemukan pantai yang sangat indah ?"pertanyaan yang sangat ingin Sakura tanya dengan antusias .

"Yah, di sana kamu dapat melihat pantai yang sangat indah Sakura"jawaban Kaasan Sakura membuat matanya tidak bisa berkedip.

"Benarkah Kaasan?" Sakura yang antusias dengan kata pantai langsung sangat gembira, kenapa tidak? pantai adalah teman yang selalu ada setiap dia sedih dan gembira dan membuat hatinya senang .

"Ne, Sakura-chan"jawab Kaasan dengan senyuman dan mata yang lembut ketika melihat anaknya begitu antusias dengan pantai .

'Perhatian bagi para penumpang yang berangkat ke konoha harap bersiap-siap sebentar lagi akan berangkat'

Suara pemberitahuan tersebut mengakhiri oborolan Sakura dan ibunya

"Ne Sakura-chan ayo kita naik"Kaasan menarik tangan anaknya supaya tidak hilang dengan orang-orang yang berdesakkan untuk naik .

~So The Beatiful is Beach~

"Sakura… bangun nak" tepukkan lembut di bahu membangunkan Sakura dari tidurnya .

"nggg.."Sakura mengucek matanya dan melihat sekelilingnya

"Ayo bangun kamu hari ini sekolah kan?jam berapa ini… cepat bangun Sakura!" omel Kaasan Sakura yang melihat anaknya belum bangun juga daritadi.

"kalau udah siap, turun ke bawah untuk sarapan Sakura."katanya lagi sambil menutup pintu kamar Sakura .

Sakura bangun dari tempat tidurnya dan melihat sekelilingnya dengan pandangan heran "Oh iya… kan kemarin aku pindah yah"ucapnya dengan pandangan sedih dan menatap ke bawah lantai.

"Baiklah, ini hari baruku jadi jangan menyerah.. Ganbatte" semangat Sakura membara dan penuh keyakinan .

~so the beautiful is beach~

Sakura menatap kearah meja yang sudah ada sarapan untuk di makan, Sakura menatap dengan pandangan lapar dan langsung duduk di bangku .

"Itadakimasu"ucapnya dengan semangat dan langsung lahap memakan sarapan tersebut .

"Pelan-pelan Sakura kalau makan"kata Kaasan menasehati Sakura dan hanya geleng kepala melihat tingkah Sakura . "Sakura? kamu hari ini adalah hari pertama sekolah di konoha high school, jadi jangan macam-macam yah di sekolahan"nasehat Kaasan ke Sakura .

"Tentu Kaasan… aku sudah selesai"kata Sakura menaruh piring bekas makan ke dapur ."Ne, Kaasan aku berangkat dulu yah. "pamit Sakura ke Kaasan sambil memcium pipi Kaasannya .

Sakura keluar dari rumah dan melihat-lihat sekelilingnya yang ternyata sudah banyak orang yang memulai aktivitasnya di pagi hari ada yang siap-siap untuk berangkat kerja dan ada juga anak sekolah seperti dia yang mau ke sekolah .

Sakura berangkat ke sekolah dengan berjalan kaki, dia tidak mau berangkat dengan sesuatu yang membuatnya menghabiskan uang jajannya . Walaupun hanya naik bis sekali tidak apa baginya, tapi kalau naik taksi? Tidaklah! Hanya membuang-buang uang.

Sakura menyapu pandangan kearah yang membuat matanya sangat antusias yang sedang dia lihat, Sakura mengahmpiri tempat tersebut dan bergumam "Pantai" Sakura langsung lari ke sana dan berteriak gembira .

"kyaa Pantai, benar kata Kaasan ternyata di sini ada Pantai." katanya dengan senyum lebar yang sangat tulus. Sakura berlari seperti orang yang baru melihat Pantai dan berteriak-teriak dengan sangat antusias sekali tidak sadar akan seseorang yang sudah terusik akan suaranya.

"Berisik" teriaknya dengan rasa jengkel kearah Sakura .

Sakura melihat orang yang berteriak dengan keras kearahnya dan Sakura menatap sebal kearah orang tersebut "Cih! kalau tidak mau berisik jangan di sini, lagian di sini kenapa kamu tidur?"kata Sakura melihat seorang cowok berambut emo sedang tidur dan menutup mukanya dengan buku yang tebal "kalau di Pantai… mending kamu nikmati tanpa tidur pasti seru."kata Sakura melanjutkan katanya dengan matanya yang menyipit akibat senyumannya yang belum hilang .

Cowok tersebut bangun dari tidurnya dan dia menepuk-nepuk badannya akibat pasir yang menempel di seragam di sekolahnya. Cowok tersebut berjalan mendekat kearah Sakura, Sakura yang melihat cowok tersebut mendekat kearahnya hanya mundur beberapa langkah dan Sakura tidak bisa mundur karena kakinya yang di lapisi dengan sepatu terkena air Pantai .

cowok tersebut yang melihat Sakura tidak mundur lagi mencoba makin dekat ke arahnya dan menyeringai dengan puas, cowok emo itu melingakari tangannya kearah pinggul Sakura untuk mendekat, Sakura yang bisa melihat cowok emo itu dengan sangat jelas hanya beberapa senti di depan mukanya dan dia bisa melihat matanya yang hitam pekat , hidungnya yang mancung, matanya yang tajam serta bibirnya yang menyeringai ke arahnya .

'glek'

Sakura bisa merasakan jantung cowok tersebut yang berdetak dengan normal beda dengan Sakura yang jantungnya sudah berdetak lebih cepat dari sebelumnya .

"Pantai tidak hanya di nikmati dengan semata tapi… dapat di rasakan dari hati sendiri pink."

Cowok tersebut melepas tangannya dari pinggul Sakura, dan berbalik badan meninggalkan Sakura yang terpanah akan kata-kata tersebut. Sakura yang sudah sadar dari terpanahnya dan mencerna kata yang di ucapkan oleh cowok emo tersebut, mata Sakura langsung memerah menahan amarah dan malu.

"Dasar, kepala ayam nyebelin."teriak Sakura meluapkan amarahnya karena sudah di permainkan olehnya. tapi Sakura membenarkan kata-kata kepala ayam tersebut kalau bisa 'di rasakan dari hati tidak hanya di nikmati sesaat'

Sakura melihat jamnya dan menepuk jidatnya yang lebar "Aku telat"teriaknya sambil berlari ke sekolahan dengan sangat kencang karena dia tidak mau terlambat di hari pertama sekolah.

~So The Beautiful is beach~

"hahhh.. untung saja tidak terlambat ke sekolahan"ucap Sakura melihat jam yang pas waktunya sebelum pintu gerbang di tutup .

Sakura berkeliling di koridor untuk mencari ruang kepala sekolah tapi tidak ketemu dari tadi dan itu membuat kesal sekaligus jengkel yang tidak ketemu juga, Sakura melihat tiga gadis sedang berjalan ke arahnya sambil ketawa-tawa .

"Permisi, di mana ruang kepala sekolah?"Tanya Sakura ke gadis-gadis tersebut .

Gadis-gadis tersebut yang di tanya saling pandang dan gadis yang berambut blonde bermata biru yang menjawab pertanyaan itu "kamu lurus terus belok kanan dan di situ ruang kepala sekolah"kata gadis berambut blonde dan yang lain menganggukan kepalanya pertanda benar atas jawaban gadis blonde tersebut .

"Ne, arigato minna"ucap Sakura dan Sakura berjalan kearah yang di tunjuk gadis tersebut.

'Kenapa aku dari tadi tidak ketemu.'gumam Sakura dalam hati sebal .

"Ino, sepertinya dia anak baru yah?"ucap gadis cepol dua yang sedang memperhatikan Sakura yang sudah belok ke kanan .

"Kayanya iya tenten " ino membenarkan perkataan temannya-tenten.

"Apa dia sekelas dengan kita yah? Kalau sekelas aku ingin berteman dengannya"kata seorang gadis dengan mata lavender dengan senyum tulus, Ino dan Tenten melihat gadis lavender tersebut dan tersenyum mengiyakan .

"Aku juga"

"Iya aku juga"

~so the beautiful beach~

' .tok'

Sakura mengetuk pintu tersebut dengan sangat hati-hati, sebenarnya dia takut masuk karena telat ke ruang kepala sekolah.

"Masuk."suara tegas dari balik pintu tersebut membuat dia memutar kenop pintu tersebut dan masuk ke dalam .

Sakura melihat ruangan tersebut sangat besar dan banyak property seperti piala di taruh di situ sepertinya menambah kesan menakjubkan bagi siapa aja yang masuk .

"Kamu Sakura Haruno? pindahan dari sekolah Iwa high school?"

Sakura menoleh kearah suara dan menemukan kepala sekolah yang beperawakan tegas, terlihat dari mukanya dan mata onxynya? 'seperti melihat mata itu'gumam Sakura dalam hati.

"Iya" Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Baiklah, saya kepala sekolah di Konoha High School. Nama saya Fugaku Uchiha, dan kamu harus mematuhi peraturan disekolah ini!"katanya tegas membuat Sakura takut melihat mata itu.

"Saya sudah melihat nilai-nilai sekolah kamu di Iwa High School, Cukup Bagus. Dan kamu akan ditempatkan dikelas XI-A. Dan kamu akan diantarkan oleh ketua osis disini"ucap Fugaku.

'tok..tok..tok'

"Masuk"

"Hn"

"Sasuke kamu antar Sakura kekelas XI-A! dia anak baru disini, dan dia akan sekelas denganmu." ucap Fugaku .

Sakura membulatkan matanya tidak percaya 'Dia? Anak cowok di Pantai itu?' tidak mungkin!' Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya melihat cowok yang tadi pagi dia lihat.

"Hn, Ayo."kata Sasuke berbalik kearah pintu dan berjalan keluar tanpa melirik ke Sakura.

"aissss..dia menyebalkan!"desis Sakura melihat kelakuan cowok tersebut dan Sakura langsung berlari keluar . dan berpamitan ke kepala sekolah-Fugaku.

~So The Beautiful is Beach~

Sakura melirik kearah cowok yang ada disampingnya dan terus memperhatikan muka cowok emo tersebut. Mata onxynya sama –

"Sasuke? Kamu anak kepala sekolah?"

"Hn"

"Mata kamu sama dengannya." Sasuke menoleh ke Sakura dan Sakura dapat melihat Sasuke menatap matanya dengan mata onxynya. Sasuke langsung mendorong Sakura ke tembok dan mempersempit jaraknya dengan jarak Sakura dan dia dapat merasakan hembusan nafas Sakura. Dia menyeringai dan berbisik di telinga Sakura "Dengar Sakura… jangan macam-macam bersekolah disini. Kalau tidak-"Sasuke langsung menjilat telinga Sakura "kamu akan tau akibatnya!"

'glek'

Sasuke melepas Sakura dan langsung bersikap datar dan berjalan lagi tanpa tampang bersalah.

'Cih, maksudnya apa berkata seperti itu?'desis Sakura dalam hati dan langsung menyusul Sasuke yang sudah berjalan duluan didepan.

Sasuke dan Sakura berjalan di koridor tanpa berbicara satu sama lain. Sakura yang sebal tingkah Sasuke tadi hanya mengutuk Sasuke dengan kata-kata yang tidak dapat didengar Sasuke.

"Hn, sudah nyampai" Sasuke langsung masuk kekelas

Sakura menoleh ke samping dan melihat papan bertulis XI-A dan ikut masuk dan melihat seisi kelas yang sedang belajar dan sensei yang memakai masker sedang menerangkan. Sakura melihat Sasuke sedang berbicara dengan sensei tersebut dan dia langsung berjalan kearah tempat bangkunya. Sensei tersebut melihat Sakura.

"Baiklah Sakura, perkenalkan dirimu ke teman-temanmu"ucap sensei tersebut menyuruh Sakura memperkenalkan diri.

Sakura menghadap ke teman-temanya "Ohayo Minna-san, Nama aku Sakura Haruno pindahan dari Iwa High School, Mohon bantuannya"Sakura membungkuk dan tersenyum keteman barunya.

"Baiklah. Kamu duduk disana."tunjuk sensei kearah bangku kosong dekat gadis berambut lavender.

Sakura berjalan kebangku dan Sakura melirik Sasuke sedang menatap awan dan dia bersikap cuek. Sakura duduk dibangku dengan tenang.

"Hai Sakura, senang bisa sebangku denganmu. Nama aku Hinata Hyuuga."

Sakura menoleh ke samping melihat gadis berambut lavender itu memperkenalkan dirinya, Sakura tersenyum senang dihari pertama sekolahnya disini dapat teman.

"Hai Hinata, senang bisa berkenalan dan berteman sama kamu"Sakura tersenyum lembut ke Hinata. Di hari pertama sekolah di Konoha dia dapat teman baru. Hinata tersenyum malu ke Sakura.

Tanpa mereka sadari ada sepasang onxy memperhatikan mereka. Siapa yang di perhatikan Sakura? Atau…. Hinata?

~To Be Continue~

A/N : yah, saya upload fic malam" -.-' hehehe. please review! :)

Vsuke Haruno


End file.
